1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical plug retention devices in general, and in particular to a dual pivoted arm cord clip device for maintaining the male and female components of the electrical coupling in a mating engagement.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,430; 4,940,424; 5,685,732; and 5,713,753, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse electrical plug coupling arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical electrical cord clip device that can easily be connected to the electrical cords associated with a conventional male/female electrical connector to maintain the electrical connector in a mating engagement.
As most people are aware, the disengagement of conventional electrical connectors are very dangerous for computer programs and potentially deadly for young children who may be tempted to stick foreign objects into a "live" female receptacle.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of electrical cord clip device that can be adapted to virtually all electrical cords associated with conventional electrical connectors to maintain the connectors in mating fashion, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.